


uhhhhhhh yeah

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: listen. jonghyun being a cheerleader and taem being mascot boi and jong having a sweat fetish and taem getting Real Sweaty in his costume and then like. they fuck





	uhhhhhhh yeah

“You’re such a fucking furry.”

Jonghyun is almost ashamed to say that he shivers at the words, breathed so hotly next to his ear, Taemin’s voice so rough, almost a growl. He spreads his legs wider, inviting Taemin in, letting him press their bodies flush on the cold wooden bench of the empty locker room, letting him fuck into his ass deeper, harder, better. He pushes in so easily, so fucking easily because it’s nothing but sweat between them, sweat and spit lathered all over Taemin’s hot cock. Every stroke in has him gasping for breath, vision blurred with pleasure, nails digging into Taemin’s sweat-damp hair, but he still finds the willpower to scowl.

“I’m not a fucking furry,” he hisses, tired of having this conversation every time. “You just--”

Taemin snaps his hips forward harshly, cutting Jonghyun off by making him squeak.

“You see me out there, every game, out in this fucking horse costume,” he breathes. He shifts so Jonghyun can feel the material of the mascot suit still pooled around his thighs, he hasn’t even taken it all the way off yet, rough and fuzzy against Jonghyun’s skin, the head lost somewhere between all the lockers. “And every game, you’re all over me, dragging me all the way to the wrong locker rooms, just so you can beg me to fuck your greedy ass.” He pushes at Jonghyun’s chest until Jonghyun slips and falls backwards, lays down on the bench and scrambles to prop himself up on his elbows in the tiny space. Before he can Taemin is already pushing his legs up, holding him wider upen, fucking in at an angle that’s so so so much better that Jonghyun’s vision goes white for a second. Still, he swallows thickly and digs his nails into his palms to keep his focus.

“It’s not-- _fuck_ \--the costume,” he breathes. “It’s you, it’s how it gets you so hot, hot it makes you so--” He lifts one hand to hold around Taemin’s neck, has to try several times to get his fingers to work well enough to find purchase because he’s absolutely fucking drenched in sweat. Jonghyun shudders at the feeling of it on his hand, his thighs, warm and slick and gritty, and tugs Taemin down until their bodies are flush again. Their skin slides together so easily, so wet, and when he presses his face into Taemin’s hair and inhales his head feels light and his whole soul shivers.

“God you smell so good like this,” he groans. He buries his face in Taemin’s neck next, breathing deeply, laving his tongue out to taste, to gather Taemin’s sweat and swallow it down, cock pulsing as it blooms through his taste buds. “So fucking good.”

**Author's Note:**

> #taem when theyre done: okay but like you're still a furry tho#jong: Yeah id fuck a pretty kittybabe and get gangbanged by werewolves but thats still not the kind of furry youre thinking of#taem: yeah true you just nut whenever i sweat in your general direction#jong: god thats so hot#jinkis also in this au and jong nuts even faster when jinki sweats at him#but jinkis on another schools team so they dont get to fucc as much#also. horse costume bc taems a fuckin gremlin nd he would be a horse#taem muffled from inside a mascot head: neigh#also this is another noe of me tryna write quick nd simple smuts nd be horny on main lmao#horny on.... neighn


End file.
